Interview
by Emi-neko
Summary: Interview spéciale et complètement déjantée des personnages de Naruto ! Couples : SasuNaru, SaiSaku, KibaHina, ect...


_* jingle de début d'émission bien chiant et qui te reste dans le crâne* _

_Sur un plateau banal, deux écrivaines de fanfiction, Emi Neko et Miss Lupine (sa disciple) sont assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Assis dans des canapés en cercles, nous avons dans l'ordre : Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto et Fugaku (qui se retrouve assis près de miss Lupine). Emi lance un grand sourire à la caméra._

Emi : Bonjour à tous et bienvenu sur ce plateau spécial interviews ! Aujourd'hui nous recevons les personnages principaux du manga "Naruto"et leur famille, ainsi que quelques invités surprises qui ont été réclamés par nos téléspectateurs !

_Naruto semble se marrer tout seul, faisant soupirer Sasuke au passage. _

Miss Lupine : Nous aurions beaucoup de questions à vous poser, mais nous allons devoir nous restreindre par manque de temps et aller droit au but !

_Itachi ricane tandis que son père le fixe d'un air étrange._

Emi : Itachi-san ?

Itachi : Non, non. Je pensais à une connerie.

Sasuke : Pervers (ton naturellement blasé)

Itachi : Parle pour toi, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke : crève.

Lupine : Et si vous changiez de place ?

Itachi : Non ! Je reste avec mon petit frère chéris !

_Ledit petit frère se fait brutalement enlacé par son aîné et semble étouffer. Mikoto semble aux anges tandis que Naruto essaye de faire lâcher prise à Itachi. _

Minato : avant toutes choses, j'aimerais dire que je suis fier de mon fils.

Naruto : P... Papa !

_Applaudissement du puplic en folie. Adoration muette de Kushina pour sa famille. _

Naruto : c'est gênant ce que tu dis, bon sang !

Minato : c'est la vérité. Tsunade-san, tu veux bien démissionner pour que mon fils devienne Hokage ?

Tsunade : Hors de questions !

_Rires dans le public. _

Emi : Bien, bien ! Et si nous commencions ?

Sasuke : C'est pas trop tôt...

Itachi : Pressé de quitter le plateau pour faire ton associable ?

Sasuke : crève.

Lupine : Première question s'il vous plait !

Emi : Je sais que ça va vous paraître très con, mais bon... C'est pas nous qui avons faits les questions.

Sasuke : je sens que ça va pas me plaire...

Lupine : quels sont vos passes-temps préférés ?

Sasuke : en fait, j'ai rien dit.

Naruto : Sasuke ! (indignation)

Sasuke : Kukuku... (rire étrangement sadique)

Itachi : Ton état mental va mieux ?

Sasuke : mon état mental t'emmerde.

Lupine : vous voulez vraiment pas changer de place ?

Itachi : nan !

Emi : Heu... Bon, on va faire dans l'ordre en commençant par Minato-san !

Minato : Mon passe-temps ? Lire.

Naruto : Il est vrai ce mensonge ?

_Rires du public._

Minato : Je ne mens pas, c'est Jiraya qui m'a passé son livre, et...

Naruto : Ok, stop ! Je veux rien savoir !

Sasuke : Icha-Icha ?

Minato : ouais.

Sasuke : j'aime pas la fin.

Minato : moi non plus.

Naruto : Sasuke ! (indignation)

Sasuke : ben quoi, j'suis majeur.

Fugaku : Fils, je vais devoir te donner une meilleure lecture.

Lupine : Et vous Kushina ?

Kushina : Heu... Essayer de faire un petit frère pour Naruto.

Naruto : Un petit frère ? C'est vais ?! Mais, attendez deux secondes... C'est quoi ce passe-temps ?! Je suis entouré de pervers où c'est moi ?!

_Fou rire dans le public. _

Kushina : j'en suis navré mon chou.

Naruto : et ça marche ?

Minato : pas pour l'instant, mais on est encore jeune, et...

Naruto : Stop ! Personne suivante !

Tsunade : Je vous avoue que j'hésite entre boire et essayer de faire comprendre à Naruto le métier d'Hokage.

Naruto : n'empêche que c'est compliqué, et ma méthode est plus simple.

Tsunade : Le jour où tu foncera tête baissé dans une bataille n'est pas encore venu, triple idiot !

Naruto : mais c'est comme ça que j'ai sauvé le monde Shinobi !

_Petit rire de Sakura._

Sasuke : Mais quel boulet...

Lupine : Hinata-san ?

Hinata : Heu... Eh bien... RegarderKibasousladouche (débit super rapide)

_Moment de flottement._

Naruto : c'est bien ce que je disais : tous des pervers! Mais ça m'étonne de toi Hinata.

Hinata : Je... Désolée...

Sakura : Mais ne t'excuse pas voyons, sauf à Kiba.

Kiba (dans le public) : ça me dérange pas !

_Fou rire. Sakura et Naruto sont choqués. Hinata est encore plus rouge. _

Emi : et vous Sakura-chan ?

Sakura : Heu... Frapper Naruto ?

Naruto : c'est méchant !

Sakura : tu le mérite, baka !

_Nouveaux rires. _

Naruto : ben moi, mon passe temps préféré, c'est de... Essayer de devenir Hokage !

Kushina : pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'en doutait ?

Emi : Dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi tu as hésité avant de répondre ?

Naruto : Ben, j'aurais bien dit : "essayer de ramener Sasuke à Konha" mais c'est déjà fait.

Fugaku : Tu as fugé, fils ?!

Sasuke : déserté, et pour tuer Itachi.

Mikoto : Quoi ?

Itachi : J'avais pas eu le chois...

Sasuke : ouais, ben j'aurais bien aimé le savoir AVANT d'agir comme un imbécile. Et tu m'avais provoqué.

Lupine : Et donc, après avec tué votre frère, qu'est devenu votre passe-temps ?

Sasuke : Heu... Viol... Embêter Naruto !

_Gros blanc sur le plateau. Le blond manque de s'étouffer en buvant. _

Fugaku : Tu veux bien répéter ça ?! (choqué)

Sasuke : Embêter Naruto.

Mikoto : Tu as dis "viol" !

Sasuke : c'était un lapsus.

Fugaku : il me plait pas ce laspsus, qui as-tu violer ?! Pas Naruto quand même ?

Minato : Si tu as touché à mon fils, je te tue !

Itachi : Ne touche pas à mon frère !

Sasuke : Hé ! Ho ! On se calme ! si c'était consentant, ça s'appelle pas du viol.

Naruto (qui a finit de tousser) : J'étais pas consentant à la base!

_Nouveau gros blanc. _

Lupine : Heu... Naruto-san ?

Naruto : Ben quoi ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embête, pourquoi vous tirez tous des tronches bizarres ?

Sasuke : parce que tu n'as pas écouté la conversation.

Naruto : ah ? On parlait pas de ton passe-temps ?

Sasuke : laisse tomber.

Sakura : jolie reprise de la part de Naruto ! On l'applaudit !

_Applaudissements joyeux du public. Naruto ne pige pas, ce qui fait soupirer Sasuke. _

Emi : Itachi-san, s'il vous plait !

Itachi : Manger des cookies ! (mode youpi)

Naruto : famille de barges... (marmonne en buvant)

Sasuke : tu avais écouté au fait ? (chochotte)

Naruto : Ben oui (chuchote très bas) Espèce de pervers... Dire ça devant tout le monde, franchement...

Lupine : Sasuke, Naruto, on vous dérange ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Naruto : Sasuke ! (indignation)

_Rires. Emi fait signe à Mikoto de reprendre._

Mikoto : J'aime faire des cookie avec Itachi !

Itachi : d'ailleurs, il nous reste de la pâte ?

Mikoto : mais oui ! On en fera en rentrant ! (mode youpi)

Naruto : Maintenant je sais de qui tient Itachi.

Sasuke : J'aime bien les cookies, moi...

Sakura : Zut, on a perdu Sasuke !

Naruto : Alerte ! Sasuke, viens vite manger des ramens !

Sasuke : de quoi ? (sort de sa rêverie)

Tsunade : Vous restez sur le plateau tous les trois!

_Fou rires. Raclement de gorge de Lupine. _

Lupine : et pour en finir avec cette question, Fugaku-san ?

Fugaku : Je crois bien que ça va devenir "refaire l'éducation de mes enfants".

Lupine : Je vois... Très bien ! Autre question : avez-vous des enfants ?

_Fou rire de Naruto et d'Itachi. Soupir de Sasuke._

Fugaku : c'est quoi cette questions ? Ça ce voit pas ?

Emi : Allez vous plaindre à la direction.

Mikoto : Itachi et Sasuke ! (répond très fièrement)

Kushina : Naruto ! (tout aussi fière)

Emi : ça se voit qu'elles sont amies ces deux là.

Tsunade : je hais les gosses, surtout un certain blond.

Naruto : fais gaffes la vieille, t'es à côté de ma mère et elle frappe durement.

_Rires du public._

Hinata : Je... Je n'ai pas d'enfant...! (super gênée par la question vu qu'elle est jeune)

Sakura : moi non plus, j'ai pas l'âge.

Sasuke : Je partage l'avis de l'Hokage.

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais c'est super les enfants !

Sasuke : Non, je parlais du certain blond.

_Fou rire d'Itachi et des animatrices. _

Naruto : QUOI ?! Méchant ! Mais moi je t'aime Sasuke !

_Etranglement du côté parents Uchiwa et Uzumaki-Namikaze lié au "passe temps" de Sasuke et à cette réponse du blond. _

Sasuke : tu connais l'ironie ?

Naruto : C'en étais ?

Sakura : Remarque, avec l'asociabilité de Sasuke, c'est dur de savoir s'il plaisante ou pas.

Sasuke : je vous emmerde.

Fugaku : Et dans quel sens tu aimes mon fils ? (suspicieux)

_Nouveau fou rire d'Itachi, qui se fait fusiller du regard par son père. _

Naruto : Heu... Soixante...Non, en haut... ? (n'a visiblement pas du tout compris)

_Gros blanc. Itachi, Emi et Lupine semblent se retenir d'exploser de rire._

Naruto (tilt) : Non ! Je voulais dire : en ami ! Et il est en haut dans ma liste d'ami, vu que c'est mon meilleur ami ! (débit super rapide)

Kushina : ça fait beaucoup de fois "ami".

Naruto : ben oui, c'est mon meilleur pote !

Sakura : ça explique tout...

Kushina : ainsi que le viol ?

Naruto : mais quel viol ?

Sasuke : retourne te coucher. (jouant le jeu)

Fugaku : on va dire que cette réponse me convient. (encore plus suspicieux)

Lupine : Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, vous n'avez toujours pas répondus.

Naruto : j'ai pas d'enfants, mais j'en veux plein !

Sasuke : Techniquement, c'est impossible, crétin.

_Nouveau blanc_

Naruto : Bah pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Parce que tu sais même pas t'occuper de toi.

_Rires du public. Soupir de soulagement de Fugaku. _

Sasuke : Quand à moi, je trouve que c'est une perte de temps.

Naruto : espèce d'associable.

Emi : Et vous Itachi-san ?

Itachi : Des enfants ? Non, j'en ai pas... Pas encore.

Fugaku : au moins j'aurais une descendance...

Mikoto : Vraiment ? Tu as une amie ? (surexcitée)

Itachi : Heu... Pas exactement, ça peut arriver un jour mais j'ai pas très envie.

Lupine : Et c'est ainsi que nous en venons à notre troisième question ! Quel bol, elle convient parfaitement à la situation !

Sakura : c'est à dire ?

Emi : Êtes-vous en couples ?

Minato : Hey mais ces questions ne nous concernent toujours pas !

Emi : Non, mais la prochaine, si. On voulait juste l'avis des jeunes et de Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade : Dites tout de suite que je suis vielle ! Non Naruto, tu la ferme !

Naruto : Maiheu !

_Rires._

Sakura : C'est vraiment obligé de répondre ?

Lupine : ben oui.

Naruto : T'as un copain Sakura ? Ou une copine ?

Sakura : Un copain ! Je ne suis pas gay, moi !

Naruto : Tu me vise là ?!

Sakura : Non, je parlais à Itachi.

_Le concerné manque de recracher son verre. _

Itachi : Pardon ?

Sakura : Mais non triple idiot ! Je parlais de Naruto ! Vous êtes vraiment nul en ce qui concerne l'ironie.

Emi : alors ?

Sakura : Sai.

Naruto : SANS DEC ?! Sai fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, elle cogne dur ! Pire que ma mère !

Sai (dans le public) : Je sais !

_Fou rire général. Naruto manque de se faire assommer et décide de changer sa place avec Sasuke._

Lupine : au moins, Itachi et Sasuke sont séparés... Tsunade-sama ?

Tsunade : Ben moi, j'ai pas de copain. J'en ai eu un mais... Il était trop pervers.

Naruto : je compatis la vieille !

Minato : comment ça ? (surpris)

Naruto : bah j'veux pas dire, mais Jiraya...

Tsunade : COMMENT CA JIRAYA ?!

Naruto : ah ? Vous étiez pas ensemble ? Autant pour moi !

Sasuke : boulet.

_Rires du pubilc. _

Emi : Hinata-san, vous semblez perturbée.

Hinata : J... Je... J'aime...

Sakura : Oh ! Tu as quelqu'un ?

Hinata : Ou... Oui... (toute rouge)

Naruto : c'est vrai ? Qui c'est ?

Hinata : Heu... J... Je... K... Kiba...

_Le public semble se mettre en mode "kyah ce qu'elle est trop chou !". Kiba se lève et fait de grands signes. _

Kiba : C'est moiii !

_Fou rire du public. _

Lupine : Qu'ils sont mignons, on les applaudis !

_Applaudissement sonores, Hinata ne sait plus où se mettre et reste toute rouge. _

Nartuto : ah mais c'est pour ça que tu le matte ! Je me disais aussi...

Kushina : Et toi Naruto ? Tu as une copine ?

Naruto : Hein ? c'est obligé de répondre ?

Lupine : j'ai déjà dis que oui.

Naruto : et meeeerde...

Sasuke : courage. (sourire sadique)

Naruto : va te faire foutre et répond à ma place, enfoiré ! En fait, non, ne dis rien...

Fugaku : Pourquoi ça ? (suspicieux)

_Sasuke et Naruto se regardent et virent au rouge. Les animatrices retiennent leur souffle._

Naruto : Beeennn... En fait...

Sasuke : Oh et puis merde !

_Tous les spectateurs voient le brun chopper le blond par le col et l'embrasser de force. Au bout de quelques secondes, quasiment toute la gente féminine, exceptées Mikoto et Kushina qui sont bouche-bée, se mettent à crier d'hystérie. Sakura retient un saignement de nez. Fugaku semble totalement prit de court alors de Minato écarquille les yeux sous la surprise. Le couple finit de s'embrasser et le brun se lèche la lèvre d'un air satisfait. _

Naruto : Sasuke ! T'avais promis de pas le faire !

Sasuke : ah bon ?

_Les animatrices semblent baver en fixant les amoureux mais réussissent à se reprendre vite pour l'émission. _

Kushina : Bah, après tout...

Minato : Je sais pas comment je dois réagir...

Sakura : Vous voulez rire ?! Vous êtes... ENSEMBLES ?! (choquée)

Mikoto : ah bon ?

Naruto : Heu... Oui.

Sakura : Mais alors... C'est quoi cette histoire de viol ?

Sasuke : En fait...

Naruto : TAIS-TOI !

Sasuke : Tss...

Itachi : Comme je m'en doutais...! C'était un peu voyant par moments, surtout depuis le début de l'émission...

Fugaku : ATTENDEZ DEUX SECONDES ! Sasuke, tu.. Tu es... !

Itachi : Gay ! (mode content de la vie)

_Gros blanc où Fugaku dévisage ses fils._

Sasuke : m'embête pas où je dis ce que t'as fais hier soir, et tous les soirs, quand tu quittes la maison en douce.

Mikoto : pardon ?!

Naruto : Intéressant...

Itachi : C'est du chantage !

Sasuke : parfaitement, et d'ailleurs, t'es le dernier à répondre.

Itachi : Tss... Faux frère.

Sasuke : Meurtrier.

Itachi : Adolescent en pleine crise de "qui suis-je" !

Sasuke : Psychopathe !

Itachi : Gay !

Sasuke : C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Emi : répondez à la question s'il vous plait !

_Soupir des frères qui semblent se calmer. Naruto semble vouloir changer de place. Itachi regarde dans le public avant de soupirer._

Itachi : Désolé, mais on va avoir deux syncope. Sakura, Tsunade-sama, vous pouvez vous tenir prêtes ?

Emi : ah ! Une révélation importante ?

Lupine : mieux que celle de Naruto et Sasuke ?

Itachi : On peut dire ça. Naruto, père, je m'excuse d'avance pour ça...

Naruto : J'ai rien à voir avec toi, que je sache.

Fugaku : PARDON ?! Ne me dis pas que...!

Itachi : Je suis en couple avec Iruka.

Fugaku et Naruto : QUOI ?!

_Naruto reste totalement choqué, Sasuke le secoue pour lui remettre les idée en place. _

Fugaku : ET MA DESCENDANCE ALORS ?!

Itachi : Va chier avec ta descendance, j'adopterais.

Sasuke : Pareil.

Emi : ahem ! Le temps que nos invités se remettent de leurs émotions, nous allons faire une pause de publicité. A tout de suite !

_*Jingle d'émission qui rentre toujours dans le crâne*_

_Pub : Quel est le secret des cheveux doux et brillants de Sakura ? Le shampoing Shinobi ! Shinobi ? Parce qu'elle le vaut bien ! _

_Pub : Avec les boulettes spéciales animaux, devenez un vrai chien, chat, ou tout autre animal de compagnie ! Testé et approuvé par Kiba ! _

_Pub : Ichiraku Ramen ! Le seul endroit au monde où vous pouvez déguster de succulentes nouilles toute la journée et y croiser le héros de konoha ! Autographes autorisés seulement l'après midi._

_Pub : Vous vous ennuyez à la maison ? Testez notre nouveau jeu de société "Destin !" Incarnez un personnage et voyez ce que l'avenir vous réserve ! Approuvé par Neji Hyûga !_

_Pub : Les peintures de Konoha résistent à tout ! Faciles d'application, elles sont utilisables par tous et peuvent recouvrir toutes les surfaces ! Testé et approuvé par Naruto Uzumaki. (ancienne photo du monument des kage, lamentablement ravagé) Attention : l'abus de peinture peut vous amener à faire une intéro surprise. _

_*jingle de reprise d'émission*_

Lupine : nous revoici donc sur le plateau spécial interview ! Tout le monde va mieux ?

Itachi : si on ne compte pas le fait que je risque de mourir ce soir, oui, ça va.

Minato : Perso' je me fiche de la vie sexuelle de mon fils, contrairement à certains.

Fugaku : Va mourir Namikaze !

Sakura : En parlant d'eux, où est-ce qu'ils sont... ?

Emi : Tiens, c'est vrai ça.

Hinata : Heu... J... Je les ais vu... Aller aux toilettes.

Itachi : ah ! Bon bah on va pas les revoir de sitôt alors.

Fugaku : Itachi ! Sasuke n'est pas comme ça !

Itachi : que tu crois...

_Naruto et Sasuke arrivent à la bourre. _

Naruto : scusez ! J'étais aux toilettes ! (remet son pull en place avec un grand sourire)

Sasuke : hn... (décoiffé)

_Inutile de préciser ce qu'ils faisaient. Cris d'hystériques dans le public. Fugaku fusille le couple du regard. _

Itachi : j'avais raison...

Naruto : bah quoi ?

Emi : heu... Ok, en avant la suite ! On va changer les questions pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tsunade : quelle bonne idée !

Lupine : Question plus personnelle : Naruto, lorsque tu deviendras Hokage, quelle est la chose importante que tu compte faire changer à Konoha ?

Naruto : Eh bien... Mettre en place le mariage homosexuel !

Minato : pourquoi est-ce que je m'y attendais ?

Sasuke et Itachi : C'est vrais ?!

Naruto : ben ouais.

Kushina : je suis fière de toi mon fils !

Sakura : bah, si vous voulez, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Mikoto : je n'y avais jamais songé...

Tsunade : Y'avait quand même pleins de choses plus importantes, comme redresser l'économie du pays...

Naruto : Ba-chan, tu me donnes mal à la tête...

Tsunade : ça, c'est à cause de ton activité sportive pendant la pause. ça t'a déshydraté et engendré ton maux de tête. Tu aurais dû boire, ça ce sait voyons.

Naruto : hein ? Mais j'ai pas fais de sport !

_Raclement de gorge de la part de Sasuke qui est en train de se recoiffer. Fou rire du public. Fugaku semble avoir décidé de ne plus faire de remarques. _

Naruto : ah... ! Ah ? Mais j'ai bu pourtant !

Sasuke : oui mais nan.

Fugaku : je veux rien savoir !

Emi : changement de question ! (mode youpi)

Lupine : Naruto, Sasuke, comment sentez-vous votre prochain tournois ?

Sasuke : quel tournois ?

Naruto : ah ! Oui ! L'examen Chûnin ! Bah très bien, pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Ce truc inutile ? On va se faire chier oui...

Emi : pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Sasuke : Eh bien... ne pas pouvoir utiliser d'invocations, ni les sharingans, ni Kurama... ça va être chiant. Surtout qu'il y aura des gosses... Faibles.

Naruto : quoi ?! Mais c'est quasiment toutes mes techniques !

_Rires dans le public._

Tsunade : Naruto, dans ce genre d'examen, tu n'es pas censé savoir ces techniques...

Naruto : c'est pas juste !

Itachi : je plains surtout les petits jeunes. Faudra pas trop les traumatiser.

Sasuke : Tss... C'est juste un contre temps.

Naruto : Dire qu'on a le niveau Anbu...

Minato : Naruto, si tu rate cet examen, je te renie.

Naruto : PARDON ?!

Minato : je rigole, je te priverais juste de ramens pendant un an.

Naruto : c'est de la torture ! Père indigne !

Sakura : de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas rater cet examen.

Sasuke : On va se faire chier.

Itachi : oui, on a compris.

Emi : question suivante : Avez-vous des secrets ?

Naruto : sans déconner ? Depuis le début de l'émission où on a faillit avoir plusieurs syncopes ?! Mais nan, c'est vrai qu'ils nous reste des secrets !

_Rires. Gros soupir de la part de Sasuke et Sakura._

Emi : je te zut ! Va te plaindre à la direction !

Minato : ah, si ! J'ai une moitié de Kyubi dans le ventre !

Naruto : ah ? C'était toi qui l'avait ? J'ai cherché pour rien alors !

Minato : je te la rendrais plus tard, faut que je trouve comment faire par contre...

Kushina : je déteste les tomates.

Sasuke : Hérétique !

_Fou rire sur le plateau._

Lupine : vous aimez les tomates Sasuke ?

Sasuke : La question ne se pose même pas.

Mikoto : ben moi, j'aime pas les bananes.

Emi : mais c'est pas des secrets ça !

Itachi : Ouais ben... J'ai plus de secrets non plus... Faut que je réfléchisse.

Naruto : bon ben... J'ai eu une relation avec Kurama !

_Immense blanc. Quasiment tous les invités manquent de recracher leur verres. _

Sasuke : QUOI ?!

Naruto : On était pas ensemble à l'époque ! Et j'étais triste que tu ais quitté Konoha et que t'ais essayé de me tuer, alors... Mais maintenant on est juste pote.

Minato : Mais... C'est possible ?! Non... En fait je veux pas savoir.

Naruto : hey ! Y'a pas que les humains qui peuvent faire des Henge ! Akamaru en est la preuve vivante !

Kiba : laisse mon chien en dehors de ça !

_Rires qui détendent l'atmosphère._

Kushina : c'est vrai qu'il me draguait, mais j'ai pas accepté, il me faisait trop peur.

Minato : Quoi ? Il a osé ?

Kushina : On ne se connaissait pas, mon chéri.

Naruto : ah bon ?! Mais il est gentil pourtant !

Minato : Gentil ?! Attention, tu vas le vexer...

Sasuke : dans ce cas... J'ai suivis Orochimaru en sachant qu'il était pédophile, et ça m'a pas déplu (débit très rapide)

_Enorme blanc. Cris de filles dégoûtées. Fugaku recrache son verre._

Quasiment tous : QUOI ?!

Naruto : Mais... Tu... Non ?!

Fugaku : Pas avec ce... ce... Cette CHOSE !

Sasuke : Ben si.

Naruto : Tu veux dire qu'il t'a... Consolé ?

Sasuke : à sa manière de pédophile psychopathe ? Oui.

Naruto : C'est pour ça que tu déteste être attaché ? Je compatis, Kurama était un peu brutal aussi...

_Sakura, Kushina, et Fugaku pâlirent fortement en imaginant la scène. _

Fugaku : Je t'interdis de le revoir !

Sasuke : ça, ça risque pas. J'ai Naruto.

Naruto : Oh ! Mon sasuke !

_Les deux ninjas se serrent amoureusement devant un public en mode "kawaiii" et des animatrices au bord de l'évanouissement. Le chef Uchiwa est quand même content de savoir que son fils ne reverra plus Orochimaru, et pense que Naruto est largement plus convenable. _

Hinata : Heu... je... Je ne...

Sakura : oh ? Tu as un secret Hinata ?

Hinata : Ou... Oui... J'ai déjà...

_La hyûga devint rouge. Le public semble fondre à cause d'un surplus de "kawaiii"_

Sasuke : ah ? On dirait pas. Tu es toujours aussi prude.

Naruto : Sasuke !

Hinata : N... Non... Sa va Naruto-kun...

Sasuke : quoi ? J'aime pas comment elle te regarde.

Naruto : mais elle est avec Kiba !

Sasuke : m'en fiche.

Naruto : T'es vraiment possessif.

Sasuke : ouais.

Emi : bandes de barges... (murmure)

Kushina : heu... En fait si, j'ai bien un truc.

Minato : ah ?

Kushina : Ben, à la base, je voulais pas être enceinte.

Naruto : quoi ?! J'étais pas désiré ? (choqué)

Kushina : j'avais un peu peur, mais après, quand tu étais là... Y'avais plus rien qui comptais.

_Applaudissement du public qui n'en peut plus et qui fond sur place. Naruto est en adoration devant sa mère. _

Mikoto : quand je pense que la seule chose dont tu avais peur, c'était de ton accouchement... (marmonne)

Itachi : Ah mais si ! J'ai trouvé ! Mais si je parle papa va réellement faire une syncope.

_Fugaku vida son verre d'un trait par prévoyance. Itachi jette un oeil dans le public, Iruka hausse les épaules. _

Sasuke : dis toujours.

Itachi : J'ai déjà été Uke, et ça m'a plu.

Fugaku : MAIS JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR !

Naruto : ah ? C'est super hein ?!

Kushina : quoi ? C'est pas toi le dominant Naruto ?

Fugaku : C'est déjà ça... (murmure)

Sasuke: je vous emmerde ! J'ai déjà été en dessous !

Fugaku : Horreur ! Je t'interdis d'être soumis !

Itachi : on me l'aurait dis, je l'aurais pas cru...

Naruto : mais, avec qui t'as été uke, Itachi ?

Itachi : Je suis avec qui, patate ?

Naruto : En fait, j'aurais pas voulu savoir...

Lupine : cette interview tourne au vinaigre... On peut parler d'autre chose que de sexe ?

Fugaku : entièrement d'accord !

Tsunade : j'ai l'alcool difficile.

Naruto : ça, c'est pas nouveau.

Tsunade : répette ?!

Naruto : j'ai-rien-dis ! (débit rapide)

_Rires_.

Emi : quelqu'un d'autre ? Mikoto, vous avez un vrai secret ?

Mikoto : Eh bien... oui ! j'ai déjà tenter de tuer mon mari.

Itachi : hein ?! t'as voulu tuer papa ?! alors que j'allais le faire ? (choqué)

Sasuke : quoi ?! pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ? (encore plus choqué)

Mikoto : non, mes chéris, c'était avant votre naissances

Sasuke : c'est censés être rassurant ?

Itachi : ... mais pourquoi ?! on a faillit pas naître !

Mikoto : ben... à la base, je voulais pas faire de complot contre konoha

_Le chef du clan Uchiwa semble totalement déprimé._

Fugaku : elle a voulu me tuer !

Itachi : oui, on sait. D'ailleurs, papa, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Sasuke : tient c'est vrai ça ! c'est quoi ?

Fugaku : Snif. j'ai laissé Itachi tuer toute notre famille alors que je savais qu'on allait mourir, et que j'aurais pus l'empêcher.

Itachi : trop aimable...

Sasuke : QUOI ?! (choqué)

Itachi : je te l'avais pas dis?

Sasuke : Non ! j'aurais pu ne pas être orphelin ?!

Mikoto : non, mon chéris, sinon, ils nous aurait TOUS tués.

Itachi : avec moi en prime.

Sasuke : je m'en fou de toi, t'es déjà mort.

Naruto : Sasuke ! (indigné) Mais dis toi que sans ça, on aurait jamais été ensemble !

Sasuke: hn ? ... ah ! T'a raison naru ! C'est bon alors.

_Naruto et Sasuke se recollent sous le regard du public en mode "kawaii !"_

Lupine : bande de barges...

Emi : Qui aime les chocapics ? (chantonne)

Parent de Naruto : chocapics ! c'est fort en chocolats ! (chantonnent)

_Fou rire général._

Lupine : qu'est-ce que je disais ?!

Emi : Sakura, et vous ?

Sakura : Eh bien... j'aime le yaoi.

Emi : Non, je parlais des chocapics.

_Nouveau fou rire. _

Sakura : ah ! Non, j'aime pas ça...

Naruto : je le savais que t'étais une fan de yaoi !

Sasuke : hn.

Sakura : comment ça vous le saviez ?! Je l'avais dis à personne !

Naruto : Beenn... un jour, sasu et moi étions en pane de lubrifiant et en cherchant on à trouver une pille impressionnante de manga yaoi et de photos de sasu et moi, chez toi.

Fugaku : mais je veux pas savoiiiirr !

Sakura : Quoi ?! Vous êtes venus chez MOI pour prendre du lubrifiant ?

Naruto : bah oui. Tu voulait qu'on aille chez qui ?!

Sasuke : je t'ai emprunter quelques photos plutôt bien réussis d'ailleurs.

Sakura : Chez sai ! chez sai y'en a toujours !

Sasuke : ah ? J'en prend note. Merci de l'info.

Naruto : c'est vrai qu'on a direct penser à toi. Mais sai ...

Sasuke : c'est un coince du cul donc... En toutes issue, il ne devait pas en avoir.

Sakura : vous le connaissez mal, et vous auriez pus aller en acheter aussi !

Sasuke : en pleine nuit ?

_Rires dans le public. Sai sort son livre et commence à le feuilleter pour comprendre ce qui se passe._

Naruto : En tout cas, je le verrai plus jamais de le même manière...

Sasuke : j'étais persuader qu'il était gay.

Naruto : pareil.

Sai : J'aime les filles !

_Rires._

Sakura : Vous voyez, il n'est pas Gay !

Itachi : il aime pas le canoë ? (rit tout seul)

_Gros blanc._

Sasuke : Grand frère, va te pendre.

Sakura : bande de chieurs ! (se barre du plateau et choppe sai au passage)

Emi : vous êtes vaches quand même.

Sasuke : elle a tenue plus longtemps que prévus.

Naruto : ouais.

Kushina : Mais tu es mal placée pour dire qu'ils sont vaches.

_Emi pousse un gros soupire._

Tsunade : conneries ! Hips...

Lupine : qui a laissé traîner cette bouteille de saké ?

Emi : j'avais soif, mais elle me l'a piquée...

Naruto : et vous l'avez laissé faire ? À son âge quand même...

Tsunade : je ne suis pas vieille, petit con !

Emi : et si nous concluons cette interview avec une dernière question ?

Naruto : ok !

Sasuke : C'est pas trop tôt...

Lupine : quels sont vos projets pour l'avenirs ? (regrette déjà d'avoir posé la question)

_Fou rire d'avance dans le public. Tsunade viens de s'endormir sur le canapé, ivre morte._

Itachi&Iruka : faire des bébés !

Fugaku : Ah non mais ça suffis hein ?! De toute façon vous ne le pouvez pas !

Hinata : devenir plus forte !

Sakura : aucune idée...

Minato : survivre au moment où je décèlerais kurama de mon bide...

Sasuke : dans un avenir très proche je vais me faire naruHUMF !

_Naruto empêche son brun de parler sous l'ilarité d'Itachi._

Fugaku : Toi aussi, mon fils ?! Sasuke, sors immédiatement de cette perversion !

Sasuke : je refuse.

Emi : Oh mon dieu, ce drama !

Kushina : je vais essayé de faire un frangin ou une frangine à naruto.

Minato : ouais, bonne idée !

Naruto : je compte sur toi papa ! Mais... Bandes de pervers ! Vous êtes tous des pervers !

Minato : bah... Et toi Naruto ?

Naruto : Je vais devenir hokage ! Et me marier avec sasuke ! (mode youpi "on")

Itachi : ouais ! je peut être le garçon d'honneur ?

Naruto : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais oui.

Itachi : Yes ! Iruka, tu me doit cent balles !

_Hilarité dans le public. Iruka soupire alors que Naruto tente de frapper Itachi._

Mikoto : vu la situation... je vais devoir redonner du moral à mon mari.

Fugaku : je vais refaire l'éducation de mes enfants !

Emi : Très bien, je vous souhaite un grand courage à tous ! C'est finis pour aujourd'hui ! Bon et bien, on se retrouvera peut être pour une prochaine interview plus... calme.

Sasuke : bon, Naru tu viens ? On va ... S'atteler à notre passe temps commun préférer !

Naruto : Je ne sais vraiment pas dire non... J'arrive !

Fugaku : Nom de...! Restez ici !

Lupine : Au final, ils partent quasiment tous faire des bébés... Franchement... Quelle exemple pour la jeunesse...!

Emi : OUAIS ! Peace and love !

Tous (sauf fugaku qui est déprimé) : ouaiiiiisss !

Lupine : Tchao et bonne nuit à tous !

_*Jingle de fin d'émission*_

_On peut voir les deux animatrices se lever de leur canapé, aux anges. Sasuke qui se barre vite fais avec Naruto sur une épaule, Fugaku les poursuivre en mode pas content alors qu'Itachi et Iruka décident de sortir par derrière. Une équipe d'Anbu arrive pour récupérer Tsunade. Hinata soupire de soulagement en se blottissant contre Kiba. Kushina et Minato ont disparus dans un nuage de fumée. Dans les coulisses, on aperçoit brièvement Mikoto récupérer un paquet de cookies avant de partir à la poursuite de son mari. _

_*fondu au noir*_


End file.
